


The boy of my dreams

by Calm_Down_And_Drink_Water



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_Down_And_Drink_Water/pseuds/Calm_Down_And_Drink_Water
Summary: I've been having weird dreams after highschool started, its been a few months since then, every dream i have is about the ocean at night theres a full moon and every time my gaze stays on the moon a boy apears in from of me. This boy, he has ocean blue eyes and looks like an angel in the moonlight, I can't can't help but smile but that smiles goes away when the boy starts crying, his face full a fear and torment. Every time i try to say something to him I just wake up, last night though, the boy said something, "keith, don't leave me here all alone! I'm scared, keith don't leave me!" We have a new student that...looks exactly like that boy.





	The boy of my dreams

I had been staring at my phone for a while, I didn't want to go to sleep, the boy from my dreams...his face always brought pain to me, but i knew this time i would try my best to talk to him and ask him what all this was about. My head fell on my pillow, i immediately fell asleep. The same thing happened again, exept...the boy acually talked! "Keith, don't leave me here all alone! I'm scared, keith don't leave me!" He reached his arm out I tried to grab it but I couldn't reach "LANCE NO!" _Lance? That name seemed so normal to me, like if I had known this boy for longer than 1 minute every night for a month._ the water from the ocean formed a hand behind him. It grabbed him from right off the ground. I yelled and ran toward him trying to get him back.  _it was no use._ he was gone, and I had woken up. 

The next morning i walked around the school with the worst mood, "hey keith, why do you look si worn out and sad?" Hunk was always so caring, he was a such a good friend. "I'm  _fine._ i just had a weird dream last night. We should head to our last class now." 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof sorry it's so short I'll make the chapters longer once i get my laptop anyway enjoy!


End file.
